1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-190720 includes a housing (plug connector housing) connectable to a mating housing (receptacle connector housing). The housing includes a plurality of resilient locking portions. The housing is supported on a panel partition wall swingably in a direction perpendicular to a connecting direction by being inserted into a hole provided on the panel partition wall and bringing each resilient locking portion into contact with a peripheral edge part of the hole.
The above conventional connector can absorb a connection error of the two housings by the housing being swingably displaced in the direction perpendicular to the connecting direction via each resilient locking portion with the housing inserted in the hole on the panel partition wall. Thus, the technique of the above connector cannot be substantially applied in the absence of a structure equivalent to the hole of the panel partition wall. For example, in the case of a hydraulic control device of an automatic transmission in which a connector is mounted together with an electronic control unit, a hydraulic sensor and the like, the entire configuration is complicated. Thus, if an operation of connecting the housing to the mating housing takes time, it also affects an assembling operation of other components, thereby presenting a problem of drastically reducing operation efficiency.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to smoothly proceed with a connector connecting operation and improve assembling operation efficiency.